Venha Me Cobrir
by Ms. Slainte
Summary: [JAMESxLILY] O que uma cabeça ruiva não pensa numa noite natalina repleta de insônia? O que o simples aroma adocicado de uma colônia masculina não fez com Lílian? Seria uma ofensa não lhe contar pessoalmente. Então venha me cobrir. [COMPLETA]


**VENHA ME COBRIR**

O luar transpunha o vidro da janela e o tecido fino da cortina, iluminando candidamente o quarto numa tentativa inútil de fazê-la dormir, dormir e ter doces sonhos. Mas o que seria mais doce do que passar a noite sem dormir pensando na pessoa amada?

Não, ela não pensava na pessoa amada. Não suportaria admitir que o fazia naquele exato instante. Imagine, se realmente amasse-o, ela poderia estar dormindo tranqüila em seu quarto enquanto a neve caia silenciosa lá fora, não se revirando na cama a noite toda sem conseguir cair no sono porque aqueles malditos olhos castanhos observavam-na atentos, mesmo estando à quilômetros de distância.

Era véspera de natal. Bom, Feliz Natal pra você, porque há muito tempo o relógio da sala já devia ter badalado as doze vezes. E nada do sono chegar. Nenhum bocejo, nenhuma piscadela mais pesada, nada. Queria dormir, precisava dormir, pois não gostaria de ver a mãe adentrando seu quarto ao raiar do sol. Era pra ser surpresa. Podia fingir que acordou porque escutou passos no corredor, mas ninguém acreditaria. Ela nunca acordava cedo nas férias, muito menos em casa e, além do mais, no dia de Natal.

Virava, mexia, mudava, desvirava... mas não, o maldito permanecia em sua mente. O que tinha de fazer para que ele evaporasse naquele instante? Imaginá-lo como um rapaz de família, educado, com modos e princípios? Quisera poder fazer isso. Mas não conseguia desviar sua atenção das lembranças dos sorrisos dele, dos lindos orbes, da voz forte, dos nada convenientes convites que ele lhe propunha para sair, das advertências e detenções que era obrigada a dar a ele, do olhar brilhante com que ele as recebia...

Potter era uma droga. UMA DROGA. Sim, e ela era mais uma das dependentes do amor dele, intimamente, tão perdido em seu íntimo que essa idéia não era admitida para a mente, embora já tivesse fundido-se com o coração.

Só mais uma... Ele era tão cheio dos princípios que a cada semana aparecia com uma nova namorada. Conquistava-a no sábado à noite, dedicava seu domingo a mimá-la toda, entrelaçavam os dedos quando andavam juntos pelo corredor na segunda, abraçava-a inúmeras vezes as terças, lançava-lhe olhares as quartas, ignorava-a as quintas e destruía-a por completo as sextas, terminando, assim, uma semana relativamente boa, e se tivesse conseguido pregar uma peça em alguém na companhia de seus amigos nalgum dia, um pouco melhor.

Ela havia decorado a rotina dele. E havia perdido a conta de quantas garotas encontrou desfalecendo em quase lágrimas de sangue nos banheiros por culpa dele. Uma hora sentia dó, pena, pobre coitada que fora iludida pelo cavalheirismo dele, mas na outra sentia repudio, grande idiota fora aquela que se deixou seduzir por ele, conhecendo a famosa reputação sobre o apanhador da Grifinória, que corria alegremente de ouvido a ouvido naquela escola.

A neve continuava a cair lá fora. Passou a concentrar-se nelas, talvez isso ajudasse a afastá-lo de sua mente. Quem sabe... sabe. E isso não ajudaria, com certeza. Os pequeninos homenzinhos de pára-quedas brancos que não cansavam de cair do outro lado da janela, alguns prensados no vidro por causa da má vontade do vento, só fizeram-na lembrar-se de seu último natal passado em Hogwarts, no ano anterior. Traziam memórias dele. Novamente, Potter. Não havia algo em que ele não aparecesse!? Ele comprara os direitos autorais dos pensamentos dela, podendo invadi-los a qualquer hora?

Amigo travesseiro, vem pra cá, vem... vamos conversar. Sim, conversar. Falar e falar e tentar decifrar tua resposta muda. Pra ele se afastar. Conversaremos sobre o quê? Sobre o tempo, que tal? Faz tanto frio no inverno, não? Nem meu cobertor consegue me aquecer... será que alguma coisa conseguiria?

Parou subitamente. Deixou as madeixas acajus desfalecerem sobre o amigo branquinho e recheado de penas de ganso. Repousou a cabeça, cansada. Acariciou a pele perto dos olhos, sentindo-os marejar. Impediria ou deixaria que as lágrimas corressem-lhe pelo rosto alvo e levassem as mágoas embora, pra bem longe, pra bem perto... dele?

Algo conseguia aquece-la nas noites mais frias do mundo, sim, mas essa noite não. Não nesse natal, não em sua casa, não em seu quarto, não hoje. Por que não hoje? Por que não tornar esse natal feliz? Por que não deixar de pensar nele? Por que ama-lo?

Não há explicação pra presença calorosa dele, simplesmente não há! Não há nada que consiga comparar-se ao brilho de seus lindos olhos ao vê-la irritada, não há nada que a aquecesse mais que isso... nada a aquecia, a não ser a pequenina semente que ele havia plantado em lugar algum do abandonado jardim do coração dela. Que germinou rápido demais e que agora já tinha um botãozinho, apelidado carinhosa e tolamente de amor.

Amor? Potter? Poderia haver alguma relação entre esses dois substantivos? Algo além da gramática, da sintaxe, da morfologia... algo além do explicável, além da tênue e fina linha em que ela seguia, beirando mais o ódio do que o amor? Estaria ela se desequilibrando para o lado mais agradável, porém mais perigoso?

Sentia a temperatura da face alterando-se. Queimando-a. Lágrimas de fogo, lágrimas provenientes de seu sangue quente deslizavam ligeiras e ligavam suas pequenas sardas, assim como uma linha imaginária ligava as estrelas, desenhando as constelações.

Por mim? Por ele? Pela neve que caia lá fora, magicamente branca e triste, acompanhada de seus amigos, mas sempre solitária, encontrando-os apenas quando deixasse de flutuar e ser levada pelo vento que assoviava agoniado, embalando o humor da ruiva?

Algo deu leves batidas no vidro da janela, tirando-a de seu transe, pesadelo, sonho, o que fosse, trazendo-a novamente para a realidade. Uma coruja. Castanha e de olhos incrivelmente grandes e negros, como besouros. Ficou contemplando-a. A ave bateu no vidro novamente, obrigando-a a abandonar o calor de suas cobertas e deixar a brisa gélida tocar-lhe a face enquanto desatava o laço que ligava uma carta ao animal.

O envelope pardo não trazia remetente nem destinatário. Era apenas pardo, liso e leve. Hesitou em abri-lo. Seria mesmo para ela? Sem dúvida alguma. Avistou a pequenina flor escondida no cantinho inferior do envelope. Pra ser mais exata, um lírio. Sim, era pra ela.

Abriu-o calmamente. Por mais que a curiosidade devorasse-lhe as entranhas, o tempo era todo seu, a carta era toda sua. Mas o perfume não. Conhecia de longe o dono da maldita colônia levemente adocicada, que embalava as batalhas que diariamente aconteciam entre um par de íris castanhas e as suas.

"_Querida Lily,_

_Feliz Natal. _

_Eu queria ser o primeiro a desejar-lhe os bons votos, de coração. Por mais que tivesse que tira-la de seu sono (sei o quanto Diana importuna, às vezes)._

_Sinto saudades tuas. Hogwarts torna-se monótona e acinzentada quando não se pode avistar tuas madeixas em chamas e nem escutar teus gritos ecoando pelos corredores._

_Esperarei até o teu retorno para entregar-te teu presente. Tornaria-se uma ofensa se não fosse entregue pessoalmente._

_O teu perfume continua impregnando os ares daqui, como o teu olhar continua atormentando-me dia e noite, forçando-me a escrever uma carta para a culpada: VOCÊ!_

_És culpada pela minha insônia, Evans, mas isso não me importa, pois passar a noite em claro ou dormir e sonhar não faz tanta diferença, desde que você esteja presente em minha mente o tempo todo._

_Que essa carta consiga aquecer um pouquinho mais o seu coração de gelo, meu lírio._

_Com amor devoto à linda garota dona de meu coração,_

_James Potter." _

Estava... surpresa. Abismada, surpresa, ofegante, lívida. Quem Potter achava que era para escrever-lhe uma carta no Natal? Quem ele achava que era para falar sobre seus gritos? A maioria era toda dirigida a ele, oras! Ele iria dar-lhe um presente? James sentia o aroma de seu perfume até mesmo quando ela estava a quilômetros de distância dele? Culpou-a de sua insônia? Era recíproco! Ele também não a deixava dormir! Mas...

James havia sido... romântico? Nunca o enxergou com esses olhos. Era uma devota ortodoxa da teoria de que o maroto não possuía coração, e que seu sangue era bombeado pelo corpo por um órgão que se encontrava entre suas pernas.

Inalou o perfume dele com vontade. Sentiu-se invadir por algo que não conhecia... algo forte e que preenchia sua alma de alegria. Dedilhou a borda do envelope com cuidado, considerando seriamente uma carta-resposta. Mas... pra que? O que escreveria? Coisas como: "Potter, recebi sua carta. E sua coruja não me acordou. Bom saber que parte de mim fica em Hogwarts, pois amo esse lugar! Amo ainda mais o fato dos corredores serem propícios a ecos, fazendo meus gritos contigo invadirem todos os aposentos. E não me culpe de nada, estou a quilômetros de você! Feliz Natal, Lílian EVANS!".

Ahm, não. De maneira alguma. Transbordava algo que não sabia definir... era algo que fazia uma corrente de felicidade percorrer-lhe o corpo de norte a sul, leste a oeste. Impedia-a de ser tão arrogante e fria com ele... e estava prestes a quebrar a muralha de seu coração.

Sentou-se na cama e perdeu o olhar no céu escuro, sem estrelas. O coração batia descompassado. Vira e mexe ela suspirava alto. O que era aquilo? Pensou em acordar a mãe, mas lembrou-se de que não podia denunciar-se, afinal, era Natal. Naquela casa, quem não estivesse dormindo na madrugada do dia 25 não recebia presentes.

"Grande coisa! Já ganhei meu presente nesse natal".Levou as mãos à boca. O que ela havia murmurado? O que ela havia pensado? Que tipo de idéia deixou adentrar sua mente? Os orbes esmeralda perderam-se no meio das pupilas negras, que se dilataram incrivelmente rápido. Privou-se do ato de respirar por instantes. O coração pulou alegre lá dentro, fazendo-a voltar à si.

O que faria? Estava milagrosamente confusa. Era a primeira vez em seis anos que não sabia a resposta de alguma pergunta, sendo ela qual for! Horrorizada. Foi nesse estado que ela permaneceu por bons cinco minutos, antes de voltar a ler a carta dele no mínimo umas três vezes.

Felicidade. Será que ela havia fugido do que mais buscava durante tanto tempo? E que aparecia novamente em baixo de seu nariz depois de tanto se esconder em disfarces grosseiros do tipo "Anda, Evans, sai comigo"? Fugiria novamente ou permitiria ao menos dar uma leve petiscada, para saber qual gosto tinha?

Deitou-se esparramada na cama e contemplou o teto iluminado por mínimos feixes de luar. A carta escondeu em baixo do travesseiro antes de virar de bruços, agarrar seu cachorro de pelúcia azul turquesa, coloca-lo sobre o travesseiro e repousar a cabeça nele. Olhou no fundo dos olhos castanhos besourados do bichinho.

Não iria responder carta alguma. Não iria ao menos abrir a janela para que a coruja castanha fosse embora. Não deixaria o perfume adocicado deixar-lhe sozinha na noite fria. Tornar-se-ia uma ofensa não entregar a ele seu presente pessoalmente. Deixaria que a borboleta pousasse em seu ombro ao menos uma vez na vida. E nunca mais deixaria que o olhar protetor vindo dos orbes castanhos abandonasse-a. Mimá-la-ia para sempre.

Come cover me with you //_Venha me cobrir com você_

For the thrill // _Pela emoção_

Till you will take me in // _Até levar-me para dentro_

Come Cover Me – Nightwish


End file.
